


Closer

by theforgottenchild



Category: my her, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Gen, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, bnha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenchild/pseuds/theforgottenchild
Summary: Bakugou is not a soft person but he's a sucker for his significant other — one-shot
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> first time transferring my work from tumblr(smilinlemon) so have this! I hope you enjoy, im only good at fluff and self insert shfddjh

Bakugou Katsuki has never been seen as a gentle person, in fact, he was quite the opposite actually. He was the hot head of class A and that certainly hadn’t changed much as he entered his second year of U.A and everyone could agree. Well, everyone but you - bakugou started developing feelings for you around a month or so before he was kidnapped by the League of Villains but never dreamed of action on it any time soon. He was too abrasive and he knew they’d never like him like that but the look on their face when he was rescued told a completely different story. They looked absolutely heartbroken, had they been crying? He didn’t believe would’ve cared so much but you certainly did as you through all caution to the wind and quite literally tackled him at his doorstep when you came to visit.

Months later, they had been dating for quite a while and they were entering their second year together. The couple wasn’t romantic in the traditional sense. No, that would show Bakugou’s vulnerable side but in the privacy of his or your dorm, it was a completely different dynamic. After a long day of hero training and classes, the blonde would barrel into his lover’s dorm, in a typically aggressive fashion and flop onto the bed. His body sore from the day as he curled in their bed. Peeking their head out from the bathroom, they couldn’t help but smile at their explosive boyfriend.

“You’re late, how was practice?”

they asked softly, finishing their nightly routine and slipping into bed. His head finds his resting place on their lap, wrapping his strong arms around their waist. 

“Fine.” he replied shortly, not looking up as his eyes focused on the quiet tv playing. 

y/n sighed softly and nodded, they knew not to pry so they simply ran their fingers through his scalp. That always calmed him down afterall. 

“If you want we can watch one of the movies on the list?” 

The list they had been referring to was a long list of movies the pair were planning on watching together, either as a date night or just a quiet night in but Bakugou shook his head and sat up abruptly, startling his lover briefly before they gazed into his vermillion eyes. 

Without saying a word he slowly brought his hands up to their face, gently brushing his calloused fingertips over the apples of their cheeks before gently tugging their head closer. Letting their foreheads touch as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His eyes fluttered shut and y/n’s did soon after as they brought their own hands to cup his face, absentmindedly playing with his hair. The pair sat there, forehead to forehead, for a few minutes before bakugou opened his eyes, leaning back to admire his partner silently before bringing them closer one more time to plant a gentle kiss to their forehead. The kiss sent waves of warmth through y/n, a comfortable, loving environment had been created in the room with that final little kiss before he pulled them into his lap. 

“We should watch a scary movie this time. We watched one of those stupid romance movies last time.” 

he muttered softly, holding them protectively in his grasp. y/n chuckled and nodded, grabbing the remote and settling comfortably into his hold.

“When will you stop bashing the movies *you* pick?” she teased quietly, scrolling through the list.


End file.
